Libraries Are For Reading
by findmyownliberation
Summary: Sun decides to try out reading to fill his time, and his decision may just be inspired by a certain cat faunus he knows to be in the library. With Blake at his side, even if he has a little trouble keeping his focus on the book in his hands, Sun can't help but think maybe reading's not such a bad hobby. BlackSun cuddles.


**A/N: Here we have some pure, unfiltered BlackSun cuddles in the library. _Because I have wanted to write Sun and Blake cuddling with his tail wrapped around her waist for a month now._ Set during the hiatus before the rest of SSSN arrives. If you don't like BlackSun, it's probably in your best interest to not read the thing?**

* * *

><p>All things considered, books weren't really Sun's thing. They were all right, he could certainly enjoy himself if you could get him to sit down for longer than five minutes to read, but generally his response to boredom was not of the <em>find a book and hunker down<em> variety, but the _let's see what trouble we can get into now_ variety. And it worked for him, usually. But there was a certain faunus with dark hair and striking eyes and a bow that looked _almost_ as cute as the cat ears it masked who made him rethink, one day, how he was going to pass his time.

So Sun Wukong, stowaway, thief, general lover of mischief, had a book in his hands as he casually—he hoped he seemed casual, he really did—approached a small sofa in a cozy corner of the library, one already occupied by a certain aforementioned cat faunus. Her eyes were trained on the book in her hands, and at first he thought she might not have even noticed him when he moved to sit beside her, before she glanced up briefly, her eyes catching sight of him and the book in his hands and her lips and eyebrows quirking. That was all the encouragement Sun needed to feel welcome enough, and he settled in beside her, flashing her a bright grin. "Hey, Kitkat."

An eyebrow crawled higher on Blake's face, but if she had any qualms with the nickname she didn't voice them. "Hello, Sun. I didn't take you for the reading type."

He made a noncommittal noise, deciding _well, you like books and I like you and so I thought maybe I could try them out_ was probably not his smoothest option, and he shrugged as he replied, "Sure, I am, sometimes. My best friend, Neptune, he's always reading; he's a total—" Sun narrowly caught himself before he implied that reading meant nerd, his grin turning sheepish as he quickly supplanted, "—bookworm. Our team's got books all over the place, he makes me read with him all the time."

Blake nodded, smiling slightly and turning her attention back to her book, and after a moment of watching her uncertainly and trying to think of anything else to say, Sun decided to chalk that up as a successful conversation and let her read. Turning to his own book, he flipped open to the first page and tried to focus more on the words than on Blake sitting beside him and what he should say to her next and when he should say it. A page or two in—at which point Blake had already read at least twice as much as he had—Sun blinked as Blake absently leaned against his arm a little. He glanced over at her, a smile growing on his face even though it looked like she didn't even realize she'd leaned into him. It was good enough; he'd take it.

His tail snaked around her waist as he turned his focus on his own book again, but Blake shifted, turning away from him slightly in a motion that was enough to make a guy start to second-guess and regret every decision he'd ever made up to this point—until Blake leaned back against him, resting her head back against his shoulder and settling into him comfortably. Sun tried to convince himself not to be giddy about that, but he couldn't keep himself from grinning ear to ear. Carefully, he extricated his arm from behind her back, trying to disturb her as little as possible for fear of her pulling away, and then draped his arm loosely around her neck. Nestling into his side, Blake absently lifted the hand not holding her book to rest over his arm, and as he rested his cheek against the top of her head, Sun decided, yeah, maybe reading wasn't so bad.

—Well, if you could consider staring blankly at a book while grinning like an idiot _reading_.


End file.
